In recent years, mobile devices and social networks have changed the way that people communicate and interact with one another. As such, many companies have started to utilize mobile communication and social networking services as channels for communicating with existing and potential customers. With new services being regularly released and existing services regularly losing popularity amongst users, this scene is, however, in a constant state of change. As a result, it has become increasingly more difficult for companies to keep abreast of the mobile communication and social networking services being used by existing and potential customers at any given time.